


Always in my thoughts

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x03, Day 7, F/F, I imagine sanvers swearing a lot in their mind., SanversWeek, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Soulmate AU from their first meeting, in 2x03





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics denotes the soulmate messages. Only thoughts that are about the others can be sent at first.

Today was going to be a very, very long day Alex thought. The President getting assaulted by an alien was bad enough on so many fronts. The assailant was most likely a Kryptonian, which certainly wouldn’t help Supergirl’s PR in anyway. Alex walked with her, over the crime scene, letting her little sister fan-girl over the President. That’s when she saw her, the short woman examining a piece of charred remain on the ground, talking to a cop further down the crime scene.

 _”Oh for fuck’s sake, can’t we catch a break?”_ Alex thought, heading over there hurriedly, with a decisive walk, she had to protect this investigation from Meddling or this could end up being a mess.

The moment Alex had started walking over, Maggie’s eyes flew wide open, looking around with a curious, surprised look on her face, then she saw her _“Oh fuck, It’s a cute one”_ . Alex stopped in her track, looking to the side, over her shoulders, confused by what she’d just heard. She clears her throat as she finally close the gap between them.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing on my crime scene ?” Alex said, clearing her throat, deciding to investigate the comments later, assuming it was a co-worker passing a comment. Until the intruder spoke.

“Anyone ever tells you all you fed sounds the same? It’s like you all watch the same bad movies together at quantico” Maggie said, hands on her hips, a little smirk on her lips. _“Oh I can handle you hotlips"_

Alex was already blinking, the woman’s voice was the one she heard in her own mind, that was enough of a realization on its own, enough to make Alex stumble back a step, but then she heard the voice again. Alex managed to stammer out “Wh-who are you?!” ” _Bitch get out of my fucking head!"_

Now it was Maggie’s turn to be stunned, surprised, because that woman was the one who had just spoke in her mind, the swearing got a little smirk going however. “Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division. We handle all things alien and things that go bump in the night” she shows her badge. “I’ve shown you mine, now show me yours.” _”Or your tits, that would fucking convince me to do a lot of things.”_ if she was going to have to exchange thoughts seemingly random, might as well go all out. Plus the fed’s face is probably going to be worth it.

Alex’s face turned red and there was this edge of fury to her gaze now, the blush deepening and warming Alex’s face, her glare as she pulled the special badge, waiting for it to switch appearance and showing it to Maggie. “Alex Danvers secret service.. this is a federal crime scene, please leave.” _”Just leave already, today doesn’t need to get any fucking weirder and you’re putting people in danger...”_ Alex was getting desperate, this mind voice thing was getting on her nerve and the pressure of the day was getting intense.

I hope your tits aren’t as fake as that fucking badge. Maggie thought, her own anger swelling at the commanding tone from the fed girl, shaking her head a little bit. “Just tell your lackey over there not to bag charred carpet with other evidence.” she turned heels and walked off with the NCPD team she had brought. Maggie was more at ease with the mind voice, on of her Aliens ex girlfriend had similar abilities, even if this was different. take a look at my fucking ass and kiss it Danvers

Alex was left completely red faced, silent, staring at the woman leaving her crime scene, she breathed what she wanted to be a sigh of relief, but it came out a heavy, shaky breath that left her body shaken and Alex found herself about to break down in tears, completely unaware of why. Though the sight of Maggie leaving and that cute little butt was some comfort.

~~~

“J’onn!” Alex called when the team returned to the D.E.O. walking furiously, accompanied by a worried looking Supergirl, the President was already giving her parting goodbyes to the staff, un-phased by Alex’s panicked call for her boss’ attention. Kara moved to divert the President’s attention from the odd crisis, all smile and fangirling, even getting a selfie with Olivia Marsdin.

“J’onn I really need to talk with you, It’s an emergency, I need you to look over something. Alone.” Alex almost sounded panicked there and J’onn looked over her, making sure he didn’t see any obvious or fatal wound. He nods turning to the President and giving her a silent greeting, moving away to get to a med lab with Alex.

“What’s the emergency, Alex?” J’onn ask, very calm and sitting in a chair, indicating for Alex to take a seat on the examination table, as he rummaged through the drawers to find a basic medkit to use, in case.

“While I was at the airport, this detective from the NCPD showed up at the crime scene and given the situation, I had to get them away from the evidence and potential public debacle.” she clear her throat “And we ended up exchanging thoughts? I could hear them think about me, I could see them reacting to my thoughts.” Alex didn’t want to say who it was out loud yet, for some reason she couldn’t explain to herself, hiding that the detective was a lady was of some import.

J’onn seemed to be genuinely worried for a moment there, standing from his chair and placing both of his hands onto her shoulders. “I’m going to look through your mind now, just to make sure there isn’t something there that’s harmful.” Alex agreed silently, nodding and closed her eyes, letting J’onn in as best she could.

He heard the memories of the invading thoughts, he saw the face of the woman Alex had exchanged thoughts with, he felt the rush of adrenaline and the quickening hearbeat that came with it, he could’ve searched deeper, he could’ve unearthed all of Alex’s hold up and insecurities about this moment, but he pulled out of her head, a bright, shining smile on his face. As he looked upon his earthly daughter. “You’re not in any danger from what happened, Alex.”

Alex could feel there was a lot more softness, care into his gesture now, while it helped her relax a little bit, it still made her nervous. “What happened J’onn ?” her voice shaky, her body tensing, tilting her head to the side, then straightening it when she realized where she got it from.

“Humans can, with work and the innate ability develop some telepathic talents, but it’s never quite that simple or efficient.” He explains, sitting with her on the examination table, crossing his arms.

“Yeah I don’t think that was it, I’ve been trying to scream into Kara’s head for the better part of an hour now and still haven’t got nothing.” Alex smirks a little bit there, which makes J’onn laugh a little bit.

“It wasn’t, though I’m not...sure you’ll want to hear the truth just yet.” J’onn said, looking to Alex, examining her reaction to that statement.

Alex huffed and shook her head. “Hit me with it J’onn, Just... don’t stay mad at me for how I’m going to react.” she mumbles a little bit, stretching her arms out a little bit to bump her fist against his shoulders.

“In very, very rare cases, two people in the universe have this special connection” He looks over Alex and smiles. “Soulmates, is the word you’d call them on earth. Soulmates can hear the others thoughts about them...and can develop this gift to be a little more practical. Humans have a bit of documentation on it on the internet. It’s very similar to the Martian joining bond.

“But I’m not gay” Alex said with a frown, realizing that maybe, just maybe that was not as convincing to herself as she thought it was. J’onn clears his throat a bit there.

“I’m not speaking a word of this to anyone. It’s your mind, your life, but you found someone special Alex” he reaches to give her a quick hug. “I wouldn’t let her go if I were you.” He left the Med bay, leaving Alex alone and heading toward where the President and Supergirl were.

~~~

Maggie was at her usual watering hole, the little alien dive bar, alone in a corner booth, several empty bottles of beer at her table, reading through several pages of materials on sudden telepathic connections, Aliens had a few possibilities, but, nothing there quite felt right, so she kept looking, googling away and grabbing a small PDF version of a study on mental connections among humans. She was halfway through the very long text when she heard the voice in her head again.

 _“Soulmate”_ the voice was distant, fearful and confused. Maggie peered over the various patrons at the bar, trying to find her, trying to see a hint of that “damn fed” around the bar. Blinking several times when she didn’t see her. Another thought came into hers.

 _”dumb local cop”_ , this time it was teasing, playful. Maggie rolled her eyes and seemed pretty amused. While mental stuff wasn’t too new to her, trying to form a thought properly enough to reach out to someone else on purpose was a touch more complex, so she managed to send a single word. _”sorry”_

The rest of the evening was spent in silence for Maggie, no thoughts came into her mind, no thoughts escaped hers, both Alex and Maggie were drowning their own sorrows and worries in alcohol, making it nearly impossible for them to get a thought across, not that they tried. Alex’s drunken thoughts always tended to go toward Kara and Maggie’s always tended to drift into the past.

It’s when they fall asleep that things get weird. It’s when their sleep is deep enough so dreams can overtake their minds that they reach across and touch at each others. It’s a dream about waking up, it’s a dream about Alex’s tits and about Maggie’s ass. _”they look pretty real”_ is the one spoken thoughts manages to say in her drunken sleeping state. Alex’s only spoken thoughts during the dream was along the same kind of line _”butt so cute and tiny"_ the dream ended pretty much there.

Maggie waking up with a frown and a pout “Damnit, Danvers, I’m not fucking tiny” said aloud, sliding out of bed and walking toward the kitchen to grab a glass of water, drink it and drift back to sleep.

Alex woke up with a loud laugh at the back of her throat, thoroughly amused by the thought of having gotten Maggie to wake up because she didn’t like being called Tiny. It’s on that same laugh that she drift back into a peaceful sleep.

Waking up in the morning felt strange, a strange mixture of peace and sorry, confusion and certainty. As their thoughts drifted in and out of focus from each others, soon the business of the day took it’s place, early calls, sisters and colleagues demanding attention. Both Maggie and Alex left their apartment with a smile, hurrying to work. Alex’s hug to Kara this morning was longer and harder this morning, the strength stolen from Maggie’s hugs


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed a break from my other fic (Not Forgotten) and since someone (Hi meeshylammers !) decided to comment on an older fic, I tried my hand at continuing this a bit. if I continue this further, I don't know how much of season 2 canon I'll be following with that. It's kind of irritating to follow it this close. 
> 
> Italics denotes spoken thoughts exchanges.

It’s complex to do, but Alex manages it, she keeps Maggie out of her thoughts, shields herself from her thought throughout the next day, spending it in her lab analyzing part of the evidence recovered from the airport. Near the end of the day, after Kara comes by to wish her a good evening, Alex’s phone ring. Almost liked a reflex, she grabs it without looking at the number on it and puts it to her ear. “Yes ?”

“You know, just because you’re not letting me into your head doesn’t mean I can’t just call you.” It’s not anger, but amusement in her voice. “I’m sending you an address by text. Come tonight and we can sort this thing out.” Before Alex can even speak a word, the call ends. Maggie smirks on her side of the phone, waiting for the inevitable reprisal.

 _“I need time.”_ Alex exhale and presses her forehead against the wall of her lab, closing her eyes only have a vague image of the detective smiling at her, her stomach constricting hard and a surge of confusion hits. _“can’t jump into this.”_ tears form at the corner of her eyes and she lets out a shaky breath.

 _“No jumping, just talking. I need time too. I need answers more.”_ sending clear thoughts proves to be a little more complicated when she means to, it seems to be the same for Alex. They only seem to manage short bursts of words before losing grips on their thoughts. _“please, drinks on me.”_

Alex can see the dimpled smile, the little tilt of the detective’s head that feels so endearing, even if she only saw it that one time. The memory constantly playing back at the edge of her thoughts. _“Okay.”_ The spoken word is matched by the thoughts and feeling. A strange harmonious feeling comes across with the message. Both women fall into comfortable silence as the feeling slowly fades from their minds. The agent walks out of her lab, peeking at her phone to catch the address. As she heads toward her Ducati, she attempts to avoid J’onn and fails spectacularly, bumping into him.

He stands in her way and he has the brightest, proudest smile on him, he sets his hand on Alex’s shoulders and squeeze comfortingly. “I’m starting to hear your thoughts without looking for them, Alex.” he speaks in his low, calm voice. “Don’t worry about getting called away tonight, I want you to figure this out. If you need help with it, just ask.”

Alex leans in to give the older man a hug, squeezing tightly and letting out a heavy, hard sigh and shutting her eyes closed. “I’m so confused, like my own memories are playing tricks on me.” she takes a step back from J’onn and shakes her head. “It’s like every situation in my life is coming back in a different light and I... I can feel it changing something from the inside out. I don’t think I’ll be okay for a while.” she chuckles “And that’s just the...” a moment of silence as she looks for the proper euphemism “mundane things.”

“Take your time Alex, don’t rush anything.” He release his paternal hold on her and takes a little step aside to let her continue on her way, watching her go with a wide, proud smile. He quickly return to the main command center to make a final round, before he leaves for his own home.

 

* * *

 

The motorcycle dart between the various obstacle in the alleyway and Alex parks right next to a waiting Maggie, the surroundings are worrisome, dangerous for normal people. Alex takes her helmet off, setting it on the handle of her bike and turns her attention to Maggie, her thoughts a chaotic swirl, driven out of her hands by this pressure, this intense rush in her chest. There are no words she can speak.

“Nice ride Danvers. Thought I might buy you a drink.” They get to the metal door there, the eye slider opens and Maggie speaks what appears to be the password. “Dollywood.” the door opens and she leads them to a table, calling the waitress for a pair of drink.

“What are we doing here ? This is a dive bar...” Alex waves generally around them, missing all of the crucial clues that might tip her to what kind of place they’re in. “I mean, is there a point to it.”

“Things aren’t always what they appear to be, Danvers, look around.” _“Come on...”_

It takes her a moment for her to notices the small details, a lady with slitted eyes, a hellgramite and a man with pointy ears. _“Aliens!”_ “What is this place.” her hand reaching for her weapon, immediately she feels Maggie’s hand on hers, staying her action. The touch brings electricity to the moment, Alex’s heart constrict.

“Woah woah woah, Easy, easy...” _“Quick on the draw much, Danvers?”_ Both women stare at each other, noticing the blushing cheek at the errant thought. “

“What is this place!?” she relaxes, tearing her eyes away from Maggie’s face, trying not to look twice.

“A safe haven, a place for off-worlder to hang out, have a drink, not feel so alone for a minute.” Immediately Maggie can feel it, a tinge of emotion rushing all over Alex’s mind, all of them bringing images of the girl of steel to both their minds. A mixed bag of hope and sadness washes over them

Alex sits down at the table, quietly, trying her best to remain calm, to process everything she’s feeling right this moment. The waitress brings them two beer and comment about how Maggie moves on quick, Alex’s mind conjure some kind of data about these aliens. “Is she Roltikkon ? They can form telepathic connection with their tongues or something.”

“That’s how she learned english, Danvers. She’s my ex.” _“And it doesn’t need to be a kiss...”_ Maggie notices she accidentally thought that into Alex’s mind when the other woman is hiding her face in her hands. “Look, I’m sure you noticed by now I’m kind of a crude thinker... I’m not used to someone er... being privy to my thoughts.” Trying to change the topic, she nods toward the waitress. “I don’t exclusively date alien, I just tend to like them better than most humans.”

“Why?”

“I can relate to them better, being a non-white, non-straight girl from Nebraska I often felt like I could be from Mars you know?”

Silence, complete silence for a moment as Alex stare in Maggie’s eyes and the tension grows for just a moment. “Your mind doesn’t feel like a Martian.”

Maggie smirks and laughs “how would you know, Danvers ? Not a lot of them around.”

“Where do you think I learned to block my thoughts from?” Alex using Maggie’s words against her carries a strange weight. “That’s also how I know about us being... **that.** ” she clears her throat, nervous.

“You gotta tell them to visit here sometimes.” a knowing look toward the black woman behind the bar, cleaning a glass and chatting with an odd looking man, likely another alien in disguise.

Alex returns the nods. “So about the...things I can’t bring myself to say...” a heavy sigh. “I don’t want to just ignore this thing, but, I... I need to make sense of my own stuff. I mean I never...” a shy look at Maggie, the agent babbles and bumbles around for a moment before giving up and shutting up.

“Relax Danvers, I don’t want to rush anything for you. Take your time, we can work together on the president case, learn each others move or something.” Maggie offers a kind smile. “Plus I’m kind of in a relationship right now, I don’t know how to deal with that.” a clear of her throat “ maybe you might need to talk to Supergirl for similar reasons?”

“No no no.” Alex shakes her head and stares at Maggie “I’m not interested in Supergirl this way and that’s final.” firmly but not angrily. “It’s a mess of complicated and classified information, I can't say anymore.” she clears her throat.

Maggie raise her hands in a peace offering of sort. “I won’t bring that up again, won’t push it.” Maggie watches her down her drink quickly, as if she is eager to feel the warm buzz. _“Thirsty.”_

“Shut up, Tiny” the agent throws the little jab out with a taunting smile.

“Call me that again and I’m going to have to get slap that smirk off your face.” the response was in jest, of course, but there was an edge of annoyance too

“Like your hands could reach my face.” Alex watches the detective narrow her eyes and gasp. Satisfaction surging through, she scores a point there and shamelessly smirks.  

“Kiss it Danvers.” demonstrating a middle finger to Alex, indicating what she should kiss so to speak, as she slides off her chair and stomps away and out of the bar. Hurrying out the door, before the agent realizes she left her with the bill.

 _“You really like the idea of me kissing the dirty parts of you a lot.”_ Alex feels her thoughts leaves her own head and wince, face redder than its ever been. “Oh my god I need to stop thinking these things out loud.” her phone buzzes with a new text message.

 **Maggie:** Sounds like you have a foot out the closet already Danvers, take your time, call me next time.  
**You:** the other 1 is in my mouth.

_“Flexible. I like that.”_

**You:** XD alright, good night Tiny.  
**Maggie:** bye Thirsty.  
**You:** Let’s just skip the nicknames...  
**Maggie:** glad u see it my way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara rescue Maggie from the Infernian that assault President Marsdin

It happens so fast, the woman throws fire at the president during the alien amnesty signing ceremony and Alex immediately goes after the assailant, getting thrown back into the fountain, avoiding the worst of the burns. Supergirl tries her hand at fighting her too, but gets blasted away further than Alex. It’s Maggie that stops the infernian from attacking the president directly, it’s the detective that get caught behind the huge wall of fire and it’s her that disappears without a trace.

Alex looks over the crowd, Supergirl joins her with her super-speed and simultaneously, the sisters asks each other if they’re alright, both respond by the affirmative. “Where’s she? Where’s Maggie?!” there’s panic in her voice, fear in her heart, her fist clench and she looks at her sister, tears are already streaming down her face. “I have to find her, please try to listen for her.”

Kara looks at her sister, putting a hand on her back, confused by her sister’s mounting panic and heart-rate, but she does listen, closing her eyes, trying to catch on a glimpse of the infernian, of Maggie’s voice. “There’s too much noise around here, Alex, it’s too confusing.” she turns around and pulls her sister into a hug. “Don’t worry, we’ll get your friend back.”

“She’s not just a friend Kara.” Alex whispers, putting a lid on her emotions and putting her agent face on; she wipes her eyes quickly “We share a special bond, I don’t want to lose her, I can’t lose her.” Alex closes her eyes and focuses on Maggie for a moment. _“Where are you?!”_

Kara looks at Alex and set her hands on her hips in a classic Supergirl move. “Well, now I get why J’onn was all over the place the other day about how I should really help you make friends.” she smiles a little bit. “I won’t let her get hurt, don’t worry. But I do expect compensatory pot-stickers for hiding something like that from me!” Kara set her hands on her hips and stare at her sister.

“I was trying to make sense of everything, Kara.” she sigh a little bit, shaking her head. “I’m not there yet, there are things I needed to..” Alex is silenced with a kiss on her forehead.

“I don’t need an explanation, Alex, I understand. I was mostly just hoping the pot-stickers would be an excuse for you to talk to me when you’re ready.” Kara said with a soft smile.

_“Took me to a black van, stole it from a parking lot.”_ The thoughts invade Alex’s mind and she stiffens at the imagery sent to her, leaning onto her sister for support. Alex focuses for just a moment and she can feel it, she can feel her heart tug, her mind and her body shift in that direction and she vaguely points toward. “I think Maggie’s over in that direction, black van.”

The girl of steel quirk an eyebrow and grabs Alex by the waist, taking off the ground and dashing through the sky over national city, focusing her super senses on the streets beneath her. She speaks through her comms to the rest of the DEO teams still at the airport. “Agent Danvers and I are going after the infernian, secure the area and make sure President Marsdin is safe.”

Alex focuses her mind, trying to send a few comforting thoughts, to convey which kind of urgency she’s feeling, instead of sending simple words however, she manages to communicate the sensation of flight, the altitude and the speed at which they’re moving, in response she feels the same from Maggie, for a moment feeling where her soulmate is. “Down there, turning to the right, that’s the one!”

Kara hesitate a moment, unsure of how her sister could even know, but she trust Alex and dives fast toward the vehicle, almost breaking the sound barrier in the process. Supergirl lands on top of the van with a loud thud and helps her sister find her footing.

Maggie is laid on her back, paralyzed by the overwhelming sensations that Alex inadvertently communicated to her and that fear, that anxiety is all that her soulmate can feel from her. The detective tries to speak, to bring a thought into Alex’s mind but doesn’t manage more than a few incoherent stream of words and images.

Alex kneels on top of the van and her eyes are wide, paralyzed as Maggie is, fearful as Maggie experiences it, she looks at Kara blankly.

Supergirl quickly notices her sister is panicked, she place a hand on her shoulder. “Shake it off Alex, we’ve gone faster than this.” before going to step above the driver, on the roof, ready to jump in front of the van to stop it, waiting for Alex’s signal.

Alex forces herself to act on Kara’s encouragement, moving toward the backdoors of the van, reaching to open them from the top, just as she pulls out her gun to break the door locks, Maggie kicks them open, already staring straight at her, extending her cuffed hands out for Alex to grab onto. The agent throws the gun inside of the van and uses the outstretched hands of her soulmate to help herself get inside. Immediately pushing Maggie to the depth of the van with her and waiting for the impact.

Supergirl delivers and jumps in front of the vehicle, stopping it easily. She’s blown away when the Infernian woman hits her with heat vision, pounces out of the van and into the street, to fight the hero; Only to be defeated swiftly, kocked out with a few punches. “Supergirl here, containment teams on the fifth avenue, hurry up.” and she stands right above the infernian, just waiting for her to wake up. But really, giving time for her sister to make sure Maggie was okay.

After hitting the back wall of the van, both Alex and Maggie sits down there and leans into each other’s side, letting the momentary calm settle them down. “I found you... I felt where you were.” answering a question that Maggie hadn’t even asked yet. “I felt you being scared, paralyzed.”

It’s Maggie’s turn to respond to an question without hearing it first. “I felt you too, I felt the speed and the height, I’m... not a fan of height.” she smack Alex in the ribs the moment the hint of a short joke appears in her mind. Both of them laugh at it anyway. “And then I felt you getting your courage back, inspired me to try and break out.” she smiles wide and flirty “Hanging out with you is fun, Danvers.”

They look into each other’s eyes and both of them feel the little warmth in their chest, both of their cheek turns a soft shade darker, pressing their foreheads together. Maggie’s thoughts goes to her current girlfriend, Alex goes to Kara outside and they both smile wider. “Yeah, let’s go deal with life, we can...work this through later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will most likely continue this.


End file.
